the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince John
Prince John is the main antagonist of the 1973 film Robin Hood. He was voiced by Peter Ustinov, outside of Robin Hood he has a very prominent role in literature where he is shown in a much more sinister light (notably in The Lioness and the Lion Prince and Terror of the Whippet and will be in The Curse of Maid Marian) or in a benevolent or at least heroic light (notably in The Rise and Fall of Mirage and Nightmare of Nome). Appearence He is an anthropomorphic lion with gold fur, a cream muzzle, no actual mane, yellow eyes with black pupils, a couple pair of 3 whiskers on his face, a chocolate colored nose, a gold crown with colorful jewel shapes around it and matching rings with red and green jewels, in his traditional form he wears red and/or blue robe with white brims consisting of black lines around them and brown sandals which he also continues to wear in his other appearances particularly in The Lioness and the Lion Prince and The Rise and Fall of Mirage as well as The Mouse and the Rat. In the Anthro Saga however he loses his rings, crown and sandals and goes barefoot but after the coup he wears black judges robes as he is a judge at the post coup trials alongside Shere Khan, Red and Lord Shen. In his priest form in Nightmare of Nome he wears black trousers and a white robe like a priest with a gold cross around his neck. In The Mouse and the Rat he also carries a Makila. Roles in literature The Lioness and the Lion Prince: Prince John keeps his role as the main antagonist in the story The Lioness and the Lion Prince and starts off being on the rock pile again under the rule of King Richard. That is, until a certain lioness sympathizes with him and kills Richard restoring John to the throne, in the story he has also considerably changed as he is now not at all babyish or childish. His years in power also prove him not to be as greedy as he once was and also less tyrannical and dictatorial than he once was. At one festival John is captivated by the same lioness who got him, the Sheriff and his aide Sir Hiss off the rock pile and back into power so much so that he orders her arrest but when she escapes he is infuriated and orders the Sheriff of Nottingham who has been sent back to the chief of police to find her again which they do and Vitani the lioness who seduced the prince is brought before Prince John and imprisoned. Months and years later pass and John is having problems with ruling and decides to hand over power to the Sheriff whilst he recovers in the church. After some recovery the Sheriff brings news that Vitani has escaped but he has a new ally to help him and John search for Vitani. With a small army John goes to search for Vitani and finds her in the refuge of Robin Hood his arch nemesis and old nemesis and comes under attack from Friar Tuck and Robin's aides, utterly defeated John returns to England and ultimately decides that if he cannot get rid of Robin by devious means then he will get rid of him by poisoning him. That night, Prince John ultimately gets hold of Vitani and though the plan does work he does not kill Robin Hood who instead concludes that the kidnapping is the work of his old enemies when instead the poison kills Little John who drinks the poisoned soup and eventually Friar Tuck. Robin follows the prince to his castle and ultimately both get knocked out in a fight/chase. In the climax of the story John regains consciousness to find Robin and Vitani fleeing and at this point his mind snaps and he shreds his robes and becomes completely savage chasing Robin round the castle killing Honest John and the Sheriff of Nottingham in the process by throwing them off the moat. With Vitani to safety Robin and the Prince fight each other on top of the castle in a sword fight. In the fight both are heavily wounded though John suffers more blood loss and accepting defeat throws himself off the top of the castle sharing the same end as his henchmen, drowning in his own blood. The Rise and Fall of Mirage: Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham return this time as heroes in the story The Rise and Fall of Mirage. The prince becoming the first person to find a dying Mirage who had been viciously attacked by a gang of thugs, he rescues Mirage from death but in the process puts her through a session of excruciating pain which ends with a deathly silence. But the Prince does not kill Mirage as much as he greatly weakens her so he visits her in hospital after a week when she gets her strength back, here she tells the Prince of the animals who attacked her and they swear revenge on them, Mirage joins the Prince in ruling England until the Sherwood Genocide where she is captured after a raid on the castle. The thugs put Mirage on trial and execute her, hearing the news Prince John flies into a rage and slaughters the thugs. Finally, to stop anyone finding her body, Prince John unties Mirage from her bounds and has the body soaked in gasoline and burned as he and his supporters give a Roman salute. Nightmare of Nome: Prince John plays a more minor role in the story Nightmare of Nome where he now plays the part of a priest. It is also him who tells the story of Scarface and how he became "The Nightmare Fox". He later appears at the end of the story accompanying the Dream vixen to the home of Jenna and Balto where they visit the pair and the Dream vixen tells him that the dream world is back to normal with the death of the Nightmare Fox. War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: In War of the Wild, Prince John is an unseen character who appears as a dictator of a parallel world and whose portrait is shown everywhere, even in prison cells which an infuriated Charmer tears off the wall and attempts to destroy in a rage after Lord Shen and the Grand Duke of Owls ruthlessly interrogate her and Ranger. The portraits also show the caption "All Animals are Equal. But some are more equal than others." the caption later is mentioned by Squealer in All Animals are Equal after he slanders Natasha for the theft of the Sword Kladenets. Following their escape from prison, the prince's portrait continues to exist on buildings and even in Shere Khan's hideout and other buildings. At the end of the story though, the portrait eventually appears less and less and in Terror of the Whippet no longer exists, his portrait however appears at his house where he too also appears as a host for a dinner party which is short lived as Ranger throws chemicals given to him by Zira into a fireplace engulfing the house in smoke. The Curse of Maid Marian: The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Prince John first appears as one of the judges of the Junta first appearing with Shere Khan and Red on a trial of former military personnel. He also comes across as one of the Junta's royalist members still wearing the robes he previously wore in his previous two stories, in the saga he is also married to Mirage. It is also him who starts the trend of many members of the Junta including Scarface and Shere Khan to commission artists to paint their portraits and hanging them around the houses previously occupied by the Junta which many members instantly take over, arresting the occupants. In fact, the Prince could even be described as the first Junta member who does this as he and his men take over Pongo's house, place Pongo and his wife under arrest (until they are rescued by the resistance) and set about taking down the portraits of the family which are kept in a basement, replacing these portraits with his own. As the Junta wanes it is also Mirage who tries to persuade him to come with him however he is too weakened by his injuries before finishing himself off with a gunshot through his mouth. At the end of the Junta Prince John is not granted either a state funeral or a military funeral but has the unique distinction of having his body lie in state, his body is later transferred where Mirage also pays her last respects to him. Once the dictatorship is over, the portraits of the Junta members are not destroyed as assumed; they are actually hung up in an art gallery. Appearances * The Lioness and the Lion Prince * The Rise and Fall of Mirage * Nightmare of Nome * Terror of the Whippet Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon